It is desired in some window treatments to provide a rod and bracket assembly having a relatively wide face as compared to conventional curtain rods, for use in the hem of a curtain or as a valance. Some wide faced rod assemblies have heretofore been made by the assignee of the present invention using two conventional curtain rods, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,399,917 and some others have been made using a single telescopically adjustable wide faced rod member, as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,824,062. It is difficult to completely block light passage through wide face rod assemblies formed from two conventional curtain rods as shown in the '917 patent and such rod assemblies were not adjustable to change the projection of the rod from the supporting surface, and were somewhat difficult to install and use in a curtain or valance. The wide faced rod and end bracket assembly disclosed in the '062 patent is well suited for its intended purpose and overcomes the problems of light passage, projection adjustability, assembly and use encountered in dual curtain rod assembly of the '917 patent. However, there are some installations where it is desired that the rod or valance have the appearance of being upholstered or padded. Increasing the cross-sectional size of the metal rod member significantly increases the weight and aggravates the problem of supporting the rod, particularly in installation using long rods.